Cuppa Cocoa
by fate0fox
Summary: Spike's just been beaten up by Buffy; Tara is missing Willow. Tara is attacked, and has an unlikely savior. SPARA smut, one-shot.


**Author's Note: **

Just having a little fun here.

All characters belong to the Buffyverse, just had to share some love.

All writers love reviews, new writers doubly so.

Thanks for reading.

On with the show!

"Cuppa cocoa, marshmallows if ya got 'em." Spike dug through his trousers and put a crumpled bill on the counter. "Keep the change." His voice was a little slurred and his eye was swollen shut after the most recent beat-down from his beloved Buffy. He grabbed the cocoa he decided to get on a whim. He missed Joyce's kindness and the warm chocolate was a small reminder of the way things were Before. Spike sprawed into a chair in a secluded corner where he could watch the world go by, wishing he could eat the way a proper predator would instead of relying on pig's blood and whatever he could steal from the hospital.

"Coffee please, milk, two sugars" Tara stammered at the counter. She was missing Willow; but, after the last straw - the forgetting spell - was broken, Tara was even more convinced that Willow was becoming a danger to herself and others. She **had **to stay away. No matter the heartbreak, no matter how much she missed her dominant mate, Tara understood that unless Willow was able to rein in her addiction to power, Willow would be a danger to everyone around her. Lost in thought, Tara walked down the street with her coffee, not seeing the three thugs who thought she would be an easy meal.

As Tara walked down the street to her dorm, suddenly a tall co-ed stopped her in her path. "Going somewhere, sweetheart?" The young man leered at her. "Don't you know it's _dangerous_ to be out after dark alone?" Tara looked around and realized she was trapped by the man's friends. "You're lucky we're here, you could have been in real trouble." The three men snickered softly as waves of fear poured off of Tara's tense frame.

"Here - I-I-I h-h-have some cash - you can have it. All of it. Please, just leave me be." The men laughed at her nervousness, enjoying the taste of her terror.

"Oh, we'll take that when we're done - don't worry. You won't be needing it." Suddenly the man's visage transformed him into the demon he was. "No, you won't be needing money at all."

Tara shrieked and turned to run. One of the three clapped his hand over her mouth. "Oh, we've got a live one here! Maybe she'll wriggle more than the last ones!" The other two vampires grabbed her by the arms and started to drag her into an alley where they could fuck and feast undisturbed. The third looked around to make sure nobody heard the scream, not that anybody really cared around here, but it was better to be cautious in the town the Slayer called home.

Unfortunately for the vampires, someone did hear Tara's scream. The vampires just made it to the alley with their intended victim when a rough voice called to them "Hey mates, don't be having fun without me!" In the dark of the alley Tara couldn't be sure who else was there until a lighter flash illuminated the blonde hair of her improbable savior. Spike was stalking towards the three clueless vamps, smiling in gameface. "Such a little thing, she's barely a meal. You should find better food by the football field, don't you think?"

"Ah, the boys aren't as fun for fucking, dude ~ and hey! This is our meal! Get your own!" The leader of the pack turned to his lackeys and said "Get rid of him and I'll keep our meal warm."

The two younger vamps tried to take down Spike. Unfortunately for them, their fledgling tactics were no match for the Master Vampire who had already notched two Slayers on his belt. He made short work of them and soon there was dust floating where their demons had been.

The other vampire had been busy while his flunkies were being eliminated. He had been slowly shredding Tara's clothes and skin with his nails from neck to knee, enjoying the taste of her fear and the tang of her blood glistening in strips on her form. Tara's eyes were wide with apprehension as she futilely struggled against her predator. Just as he leaned in, fangs twitching in anticipation, he suddenly looked at her in shock as he dusted.

Tara fainted.

Spike caught her before she fell and helped her lean against the wall of the alley. Before she had a chance to regain consciousness, Spike had sloughed off his duster and wrapped her in it to preserve her modesty.

"Tara ~ c'me on luv, this isn't the safest place for either of us." Spike stroked her face gently. She blinked herself conscious. "That's it, let's get you home where you'll be safe." Too stressed to speak, and not trusting her stutter to allow her to clearly express her thanks, she nodded gratefully at her unlikely hero and let him take her back to her dorm.

This is strange, Tara thought, attacked by three vampires only to be saved by a fourth. She always knew Spike was much more in control of his demon nature than the average vampire, but there was a gentleness about him as he took charge of her care that belied the traditional understandings of vampire behavior. Her adrenaline was running high from the back-to-back attacks, and she could tell by the stiff way Spike held her up, but not closely that the blood dripping from her wounds was affecting him.

They made it the rest of the way to Tara's dorm without incident. Spike was agonizing over the smell of Tara's blood, tangy and sweet just like she herself while seething that idiot fledglings had attacked one of _his_ humans. Yes, he knew rationally (or William did) that just because they were Buffy's friends that didn't mean they were _his_, but such was the power of his demon's love for the Slayer that her friends were off not only his menu, but all of Sunnyhell's.

"Well, here you are, pet, safe and sound. Make sure you clean your wounds carefully, but hey, you already know that being a Scooby and all that. I'll come back for my jacket later, alright?" and turned to go.

"Spike, wait." Tara said, looking at his face for the first time. He was a mess. "How badly did they hurt you? Let me fix you up." Unthinking, she grabbed his arm and started to pull him into her room, until the invisible barrier stopped him from following.

"Izzokay, luv, I know you don't want to invite a monster into your inner sanctum." Spike unconsciously curled his tongue, unable to speak to anyone female without a double-entendre in his voice, even if his heart wasn't in it.

"No, Spike. Come in - you need help too." Tara dragged him the rest of the way into her space and turned on the desk lamp. "Go ahead and sit down, I'll have your jacket for you in a minute." She grabbed clothes out of her drawer and fled into the bathroom.

After a few minutes of silence, Spike knocked on her bathroom door. "Tara? Luv? Are you ok?" He picked up a gentle sniffle and pushed the door open. Tara was curled up on the floor of the bathroom, his duster in a heap by the door, as she slowly rocked back and forth and tried not to cry. Her clothes were ruined, shredded by the vamp's fingernails as he was slicing ribbons of skin apart. None of the cuts were deep, but they were all slowly seeping droplets of life and all Tara could do was stare at them.

Spike, moving slowly, picked his duster up off the floor. Tara twitched and stifled a sob. Spike dropped his jacket and knelt by to Tara's side, wrapping his arms around her as though she were a fragile broken bird. She sobbed her relief onto his black t-shirt, amazed that he was so comfortable even in her misery.

"Come on Glinda, you're safe. Let me help you. Can I get you something to drink?" The look of concern on his battered face brought the emotional Tara back to herself and she stifled a very inappropriate giggle.

"W-w-water. I have a glass on the desk. Could you get it, please?" Spike snagged his duster and went in search of Tara's glass. He tossed his jacket over her chair and returned with the glass, filled it with water from the sink, and crouched down to where Tara was still sitting on the floor in her tattered clothes. She watched as his eyes flickered between blue and amber, as he willed his demon to stand down in the presence of seeping blood.

"Thank you Spike. For everything. How did you know? You're hurt!" Her gentle nature made her ignore her own pain at the sight of her rescuer's injured face.

"Believe me, pet, I've had worse. But I've given worse too, so it all evens out in the wash." He grimaced. "Let's get you cleaned up, and tucked into bed, and I'll be on my merry way."

Tara nodded, feeling better after a good cry, and Spike left the room so she had privacy to clean up. Her clothes went straight to the trash and after she stanched as much of the bleeding as she could, she put on her favorite comfy pj's and came back out to the main room.

"Th-thank you, Spike." Tara gave him her shy smile. "I really didn't want to be someone's breakfast. They're not the ones who hurt you, though, are they?"

"Those fledges? Oi! Glinda, you know me better than that!" mildly affronted, Spike was torn between baring his non-existent soul to the good witch and being offended that she knew he wasn't invincible. "No, I had a discussion with someone who doesn't see things the same way I do, no more." His face dropped. "No need to worry about me, I'm just a dead thing." He turned to leave, but the smell of still-fresh blood caught his attention and he froze.

"S-spike? Could I ask you a favor?" Tara felt better at home with her things and her protections, but the thought of Spike leaving, and being all alone after what happened was a little too much for her gentle soul to bear.

"Of all the Scoobies, you are the only one I'm inclined to do favors for, so you're in luck."

"I know it's your daytime, but, w-w-would you be willing to stay here and watch me while I sleep? I'm still a little wigged out about what happened." Tara sat down on the edge of her bed, too wired to sleep, too tired to be awake, and still losing that precious blood that Spike was only too aware of.

"You're still bleeding, luv, I should probably take you to the hospital. I can smell it, and if you keep bleeding through your bandages you're going to ruin another set of clothes."

"No! No hospitals. I'll have to wait it out."

"You need to have them seen to, pet, otherwise you could get an infection and where would the world be without our good little witch?" Spike faltered. "I could help you with that – no nothing permanent or sick! But I can close the wounds and keep you from bleeding, if you would let me."

"Is-is it safe? I mean, wouldn't your chip fire?" Tara was curious – not afraid of Spike, but concerned for his safety when blood and humans always meant pain for him.

"Only one way to find out. Give me your arm." Tara rolled up her sleeve to expose the most visible of the seeping wounds. Spike sat next to her on the bed, reverently stroked her arm, and drew his tongue over the sliced flesh.

The change in Tara's arm was immediate. As Spikes tongue gently slid over her flesh, the wound began to seal itself. Spike shuddered at the sweet, heady clove taste of Tara's magical blood.

Tara was shocked. Spike's tongue was ticklish, and was giving her a warm feeling she never expected to feel from any man, let alone demon. Her breathing became shallow, as she tried to rationalize the sensations coming through the skin on her arm and marching directly to the pit of her stomach.

"Where else are you sliced open, luv? If you want I can take care of the rest of you." Spike felt Tara's reactions to his gentle ministrations, but didn't want to take advantage of her tender nature.

Tara shuddered and came back to earth. Suddenly, she could understand Buffy's confusion around Spike. Tara turned to face Spike, unbuttoning her night shirt. "He sliced me everywhere." Spike averted his eyes, until he saw the amount of damage done to Glinda's slight frame. His demon came raging out "Oi! I let him die too quickly! I should have strung him up and left him for the sun to burn. Poor, sweet Glinda." Raging, but keeping his ire in check to not frighten Tara further, he helped her out of the shirt.

Slowly, reverently, Spike gently held Tara as he laid her on her bed. There were nail slices all around her breasts and torso. "Spike, I know you won't hurt me. I trust you." Tara closed her eyes and told herself _He's fixing me. If Spike hadn't been there I'd be dead or worse. I can't go to the hospital like this, because there are too many wounds. Spike won't hurt me. I should be terrified, but I feel safe._ She opened her eyes and looked into his dark blue ones. His expression was unreadable.

Gently, slowly, Spike traced all the nail's damage to Tara's other arm. When those cuts were closed and nearly faded, he looked at Tara's face. "Are you sure you want me to continue? I don't fancy a stake in the heart from you, luv." He tried to joke, but it fell flat at the damage done to her torso and breasts. He swirled his tongue over the damaged parts of her chest, ignoring the quickening heartbeat he could feel as her blood warm him in a way pig's blood never could.

Tara's senses were nearly overloaded at Spike's gentle ministrations. "Spike" she whispered, then cleared her throat. "Spike, it's OK." His tongue dipped down her stomach, tracing the still-seeping marks. Unable to resist, Spike gently slid his way back up her chest, not wanting to take advantage, but his need to express his own love and devotion to a hard woman who never wanted lovemaking, only fucking led him to gently take Tara's nipple into his mouth and suckle gently. _If I pretend I'm going after nail marks, maybe she will allow this. _Tara's hand came up in a caress of Spike's face. Emboldened, Spike brought all his tricks into his worship of Woman, any woman who would love him for just a little while.

Tara was floating in a cottony cloud of sensation. Thought had left the building. She knew Spike was taking advantage of the situation, but the tension, the terror and the adrenalin spike was still coursing through her veins, and when combined with Spike's expert caress, she responded to his touch in ways she never expected. While she had never found men attractive beyond aesthetics, she could tell by the sudden poking against her side that Spike was enjoying himself. "What are you doing?" She asked, curious and a little breathless.

Spike sat up immediately, guilt apparent on his crushed expression. The expression combined with his battered face and her knowledge of his demon was such an incongruous thought that she giggled a little, but stifled it. "I'm so sorry luv, shame on me. That's the last thing I should be doing after what happe- I had no reason to break your trust -" Tara shhhed him with a finger on his lips.

"Spike. I feel much better now," Tara started to say as Spike turned his head. Her voice died when she realized the demon sitting next to her was leaking tears.

"No, I'm a monster. I'm taking advantage when I have no reason to." His voice had unconsciously slipped into his posh accent, more of William slipping out around Tara's kindness. Tara slid her hand to Spike's cheek and gently kissed him on the mouth.

"Spike, no matter what you are, and what you have done, you have a goodness within you that even your demon can't shake. I'm sorry others can't see it as clearly as I do." Taking a deep breath, Tara made a decision. "I have more cuts if you still want to clean them up." She gave him her crooked half-smile. "I know you won't hurt me."

"Tara, luv, your blood – you- you're- um." Mercurial as ever, Spike's mood shifted. The pain and indescribable longing he lived with was palpable in his stormy eyes. "You _are_ aware of the effect your blood is having on me, yeah? I don't want to hurt you. I know you're not interested in me – any – man, but blood and sex are hopelessly intertwined and I don't trust myself to not go too far."

"Spike. I understand." Tara slowly slid out of her pajama bottoms with no artifice or shame. "That vamp did a number on my legs too ~ fix them?" It was true. While the blood had fortunately stopped seeping, the angry slices were starting to get puffy and were warm to the touch. Now completely nude, Tara slid back on the bed with her legs primly closed and her knees falling to one side. "I think there are still a few cuts here too." She blushed a little as she pointed to her now-healing stomach.

Spike looked deeply into her eyes. _Is she in shock? _Surprised at a faint smolder within Tara's eyes as she fearlessly looked into his with her sweet half-smile, he looked down at her body. She was certainly not the dark, willowy princess of his immortal delight; nor was she the golden warrior goddess he worshipped with his pain on the altar of her body. She was Woman, the Earth Mother - soft and curved, glowing in the light from the desk. "Of course, luv, I will take care of you."

Understanding the treasure he was being gifted, Spike returned to his duty of fixing Tara's injuries. He leaned over her and returned to his gentle licking of her stomach, slowly worming his way back up to her soft breasts. Her hands traced the planes of his shoulders and slid under his shirt. She marveled at the coolness of his body, and the detailed planes of his shoulders and back as she slipped her hands up and removed his shirt. Spike helped her take his shirt off, and he risked leaning in for a kiss.

Surprised, Tara kissed him back. _Are the watchers sure vampires lose their souls? _she thought to herself. Spike poured his entire essence into his kiss. Tara was overwhelmed with sensation – not just the obvious skill of someone who was a master of carnal arts, but someone who did everything with his entire heart. _Imagine what he must have been like with a soul _Tara thought to herself, _so much passion frozen in time. _Gently, tongues intertwining, Tara gave herself over to the sensations Spike was drawing out of her body. Tara traced Spikes biceps with her fingertips, fascinated by his coolness against the heat he was creating within her own form. Spike nibbled his way down Tara's neck, nuzzling and licking over her closed wounds, then returned to the places where her arms were opened and made sure her cuts were healed. The softness of Spike's touch soothed Tara's troubles. She gave a shuddering sigh as Spike turned his attention from her arm back to her torso.

Spike couldn't resist the slow softness he was gifted. He moved back and forth, lovingly lapping at Tara's breasts with his raspy, cat-like tongue. He made sure to clean all the cuts until not even scars would remain, but his attention was turning more to what made the young woman underneath him squirm and gasp in her quiet way. Something about those sweet, gentle moans made him harder than any of his fight-and-shag marathon sessions with the Slayer.

"Tara-luv, I'm going to clean your legs now, if you still want me to." She nodded and shifted underneath him so he could see where his attention was needed. Tara's upper legs were criss-crossed with finally-closed, yet angry-red slices. He took great care on every little cut and scrape, making sure that Tara was thoroughly restored before he moved to the next cut. Starved of affection yet desperately craving it, Spike slowly pushed Tara's legs apart. As he did, the sweet scent from her core overwhelmed his demon and he looked up to her with glowing amber eyes.

Tara looked at the gorgeous creature (_Man! He's a man!)_ who was looking at her as though she offered absolution. She half-smiled at him, giving herself over to the sensations he pulled from her quivering body. "It's ok, Spike" she barely breathed the words, knowing he would hear her.

Knowing permission was granted, and what a rare treasure it was, Spike denied himself the pleasure of diving into her musky center and returned to his self-imposed duty of mending her wounds. He followed the nail-traces from the now-forgotten vamp, cleaning and sealing as he tenderly teased her flesh until all traces of blood and pain were completely gone from her.

"Glinda – you're all healed up now. I can stop if you like." Silently cursing his inner ponce, Spike waited to be asked to leave. Instead, he felt Tara's voice in his head, _please don't stop._ Taking that final push as permission, Spike worked his way back up Tara's legs, bestowing quiet, open-mouthed kisses along the soft flesh inside her thighs. Spike teased with his tongue, licking up Tara's inner thigh to the seam where her legs met. He nibbled around her labia gently, driving himself crazy over the heady scent of her sex pouring off of her in waves. Tara's mind had stopped rational thought, hanging on the edge of a waterfall of sensation, waiting for that cresting pulse of power to send her over the edge.

But Spike wasn't ready to be done. He changed tactics, going from gentle licking to stronger sucking. He twirled his tongue around her folds, then ever so gently bestowed a deep, sucking kiss directly on Tara's pulsing clit.

Overcome by sensations Tara shrieked before thinking to clap a hand over her mouth. She arched her back completely off the bed, her body possessed with a need to continue the overpowering sensations flooding her being. Spike's hands came up to soothe her arms, he pursed his lips and released her swollen nub and returned to slowly licking the proof of her pleasure. Tara moaned and shuddered under Spike's expert hands and mouth. A new, deep vibration startled her and she realized Spike was purring. _Spike? Purrs? _She barely had time to form those words in her mind when she was tumbling towards another wave of bliss.

Spike did his best to be gentle with Tara. _If I could only share this with Buffy, she'd know I didn't need a soul to love her._ Feeling as though he had something to prove to himself, if no one else, Spike eased up on his motions, until it felt as though only the blood they shared between them was moving. For Tara, for an unbelievable third time, it was enough.

Tara shuddered and writhed under Spikes expert touch. Her brain was completely off-line, and she knew she craved ~ more. She stroked Spike's back, and twined her fingers through the now-noticeable curls. She tugged on his bicep and Spike stopped his teasing, resting his head on her thigh as he looked up at her. "Take your pants off, please, Spike." His eyes widened slightly at the thought and he stood up.

Spike leaned down and slid his boots off, stood up, and stripped. Never a self-conscious demon, he stood before Tara in all his naked glory. Her eyes widened at the sight of him, and she reached out her hand for him to come back. He crawled into the bed next to her. "Appreciate the offer, luv, my jeans were getting cramped," Spike lightly teased as he began to fondle her breasts again.

"Well, I would hate to be the cause of any muscle cramps," Tara whispered back. She wondered at her actions, how at ease she felt with this thoughtful demon. "After all you've done for me-" her voice faded as Spike continued to work his way down her body with his teeth and tongue, leaving gentle nibbles and traces of fire from wherever his cool tongue had touched her skin. He returned to her core and used his tongue to thoroughly taste every piece of her deepest flesh. He had her whimpering and writhing, making incoherent chains of words that included his name and sounded like prayer.

Spike couldn't take any more. He slowly worked his way back up her body, taking time to memorize every spot that made her gasp, knowing this would be the last of this affair. Spike positioned himself at her entrance and slowly, slower than night, entered her to the hilt.

Tara was overwhelmed by sensation. She wrapped her legs around Spike's waist and drew his mouth to hers. Gently, exquisitely slowly, they crested the final wave together, with the tears and laughter of a truly mind-blowing orgasm. Spike wiped Tara's tears away as she giggled "Brain 'splosion" she sputtered, synapses misfiring and causing extreme reactions. Spike smiled, happy to have helped Tara and smug in the knowledge of his prowess. Unflagged, he twitched inside her and she moaned.

"Sorry, luv, vampire. That's not going away any time soon." Spike motioned to pull out, but Tara caught him in a fierce hug.

"No, stay? I mean, I'm exhausted, but having someone close is-is n-nice." Her stammer caused her to fall silent.

"Hey, I promised to watch you while you sleep, Glinda. I can't imagine a better place to be to guard your back than up close and personally." Spike laid down and drew Tara against him, fitting himself nicely back into her fluttering channel. He could lie there and enjoy the closeness he never got the chance to experience with the Slayer, and feel Tara's warmth give him a semblance of a soul. Tara wrapped her arms around his and snuggled under his chin and sighed.

Spent, exhausted, and drained, the two friends curled up together and fell asleep.


End file.
